1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to nozzle assemblies for liquid dispensers and, more particularly, to nozzle assemblies capable of producing different liquid output patterns.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Liquid dispensers can take on various general forms, e.g., trigger sprayers, finger type pumps, aerosol dispensers, etc. Further, nozzle assemblies can be coupled to such liquid sprayers to project different liquid output patterns, e.g., a stream, a divergent or conical spray pattern, aerated foam, and the like. The design of such nozzle assemblies generally depends on the intended application and/or the characteristics of the liquid that is dispensed.
For example, if the liquid is intended to be suspended in the air, a nozzle assembly to project a divergent spray may be used, but if the liquid is intended to be applied to a surface, e.g., carpet, wood, a painted surface, etc., a nozzle assembly to project a stream or foam may be used.
Nozzle assemblies that are designed to project a divergent spray typically include a swirl chamber that is directly upstream from an exit orifice. In a typical swirl chamber, a vortex is created in the chamber by restricting the liquid to enter the chamber through one or more generally tangential paths before exiting through the exit orifice. Such tangential paths include obstructions that substantially block direct radial flow paths to the exit orifice. In contrast, if a stream pattern is desired, the fluid is allowed to flow through a substantially direct radial flow path to the exit orifice.